


Sweets

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Short, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Blake's 19th birthday and Yang has a little surprise for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> So I do not usually post snippets outside of tumblr (snippets to me being anything really under 1,000 words) but I had made a headcanon that Blake has a sweet tooth and I fell in love it it. Then i wrote this and I fell even more in love with it so why not share it else where? So yeah, its short and simple but I love it.

“Tell me again why you had to blindfold me to give me my present?” Blake asks with a bit of a sigh. She lightly taps her foot on the ground, waiting for Yang to give her whatever it is she got. Blake really is not one for birthdays. She never really had any growing up. Sure, as a kid she would get a little something from family and friends in the White Fang but it was never much and she never had a birthday party. She quickly grew to wonder what the point was. All it means is she is another year older.

“Because I did not wrap it and I want it to be a surprise. Okay that’s a lie. I did wrap it but it’s in a see through bag so it would spoil the surprise.” Yang’s voice says.

Blake rolls her eyes, even though Yang cannot see her do so. She can hear the crinkling of plastic as Yang finishes getting whatever the present is ready. Blake is starting to get impatient. She has a lot of homework to catch up on, as well as a lot of reading.

“Done!” Yang cheerfully says. “Hold out your hands!”

Blake listens. She feels something with a bit of weight plop down on her palms. Moving her fingers around to get a feel, Blake can tell there is more than one thing in the bag. The inside is made up of many, many, small pieces. Blake starts to wonder what it is.

“You want to take a guess?” Yang asks.

“Not really…You know I don’t like guessing games.”

“Fair enough.” Yang walks over and unravels the fabric on Blake’s face. The faunus blinks a little when light hits her eyes again but quickly gets her sight back. She turns her gaze downward and looks at what Yang has given her. It is a bag of candy.

All sorts of sweets are inside the bag. Chocolate raging from milk, dark, white, and having a mix of something like caramel in it make up a lot of the bag. There also is some plain caramel squares, peppermints, salt water taffy, lemon drops, and a few more things scatted about. Yang has made a Willy Wonka worth of candy in the bag. Blake mouth starts to water at the sight.

“I know you have a bit of a sweet tooth and you love it when I take you to the store to get some stuff so I have been waiting for something like your birthday to roll around so I could make you some.” Yang sheepishly says. She has never given Blake a birthday present before, since Blake’s eighteen birthday happened when all hell was breaking loose and the two were separated. “I know you said you are not big on presents and what not but I thought that you would like this at least.”

Removing the silky black ribbon that keeps the bag shut, Blake slowly starts to open it. She pops one of the chocolates in her mouth. Right away it starts to melt. Blake smiles. “I love it, Yang. Thank you! These sweets are amazing.”

Yang grins and a small sigh of relief comes over her. “That’s good. Oh! I got one more sweet for you?”

Before Blake can say anything else, she feels Yang’s lips lock on hers. Blake nearly drops her bag of sweets as Yang wraps her arms around her body, holding Blake close. After taking a moment to register what has happened, Blake wraps her free arm around Yang’s body and happily accepts the kiss.

“You like that one?” Yang asks with a smirk.

“Course I do.” Blake replies.

Yang’s grin grows, joy radiates off of her . The blonde looks at the bag in Blake’s hand and pokes it with her metal index finger. “So, which one of these do you like best? I want to know for next time. I’ll still make a nice mix but I’ll make more of your favorite.”

Blake looks through the bag and thinks. There are so many to choose from and so many that she loves. Yang patiently waits for Blake to answer her. She actually really loves watching how deep in thought Blake has become. The faunus has started to pick up on Yang’s habit of sticking out her tongue to think. The blonde resists every muscle in her body telling her to kiss Blake. For now, she just enjoys the cuteness.

“I think that I like the peanut butter fudge the best. I remember you making it once before and I really loved it and I can see some pieces in there now.” Blake pops one of said sweets in her mouth.

“Then I will make you more of that next time around.”

“Since you asked me, what is your favorite sweet?”

Yang’s grin turns into a soft smile. She closes her eyes and places her forehead on Blake’s. “That’s easy. You are.”

Blake nearly drops her bag again. She feels her face become quite hot and she stutters out a ‘Thank you’. Yang chuckles and gives Blake one more kiss on the forehead.

“Happy nineteenth birthday, Blakey-Belle.”


End file.
